Mako Mermaid
by PaperFox19
Summary: Mako Tsunami was a mermaid a true man of the sea. After traveling the seven seas he soon became curious of the land world. His father told him that if he wanted to walk on land he had to find his true love, only the kiss of his true love could allow him to be human. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Fetish Nude Mermaid Transformation Hyperinflation

Pairing: Mako/Yugi

Do not read if you do not like

Mako Mermaid

Mako Tsunami was a mermaid a true man of the sea. After traveling the seven seas he soon became curious of the land world. His father told him that if he wanted to walk on land he had to find his true love, only the kiss of his true love could allow him to be human.

-x-

Mako Tsunami =Ryota Kajiki

Mako was sulking a bit, floating on his back on the sea. You see Mako is a mermaid and so is his father, and the two swam the seven seas together. Over time Mako grew curious of the land world and it's people, however no mermaid could survive on land for long. The merboy thought his dream to explore the land would never come to be.

His father told his son it was possible for a mermaid/merman to live on land. All he had to do was find his true love and once he kissed them he'd transform into a human. He searched far and wide but had failed to find his true love, his father told him not to lose hope and that his true love was out there.

So Mako was now moping on the surface of the sea staring up at the twinkling stars. 'Oh stars in the sky, can you tell me is my true love really out there?'

Instead of a reply from the stars he heard the loud bellowing horn of a ship. Mako gasped and quickly slid down into the sea, peeking up to see what was happening. A large ship was carrying duelists to a nearby island. Mako rose up a bit as he spotted someone on deck. A young boy with wild multi-color hair was leaning against the railing of the ship.

Like Mako he was staring up at the stars, he looked deep in thought. Mako was stunned, he saw the moon reflected in the boys beautiful purple eyes. Mako's heart skipped a beat. 'So beautiful.'

Mako swam closer to the ship to get a closer look and he liked what he saw. Mako's starring was interrupted as a green haired boy wearing glasses came up to the boy. "Ahh Yugi, so good to see you."

'Yugi so that is the boy's name I shall remember that.'

"Weevil what do you want?" The boy asked turning to Weevil.

"You seem to be the one to beat in this tournament. I can't allow any true competition no hard feelings." Weevil said and without any other warning Weevil pushed Yugi. The boy went over the rail hitting his head and knocking him out and he fell over and into the water. Weevil let out his disgusting chuckle and walked away not even bothering to give Yugi a second look.

Mako couldn't believe what he saw, but his shock was erased as he dove to go save Yugi. Mako scooped the boy up and swam as fast he could to the nearest island. He sat the boy on the beach and he coughed up some water and slowly regained consciousness.

Yugi blinked with hazy eyes as he starred at the blurry form of his savior. "Hey are you ok?"

His vision cleared and he stared at Mako's handsome face. Yugi blushed a bit. "Y-yeah I'm ok, you saved me didn't you?"

"I did I saw you get thrown to the sea." Yugi was curious as to why the guy hadn't come up from the water.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Yugi, can I have your name?"

"Yes I am Mako Tsunami, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mako leaned forward and took Yugi's hand and gave it a kiss. Yugi blushed and quickly looked away from the handsome man kicking his hand, his eyes met with Mako's tail which had risen up when he leaned forward.

"You're a mermaid!" Yugi gasped in shock.

Mako blushed and flipped his tail a bit. "I am, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"I've just never met a merman before. Thank you for saving my life." Yugi leaned forward and gave a kiss to Mako's cheek. Mako's face heated up and he felt a tingling through his body. He stared at Yugi and felt his heartbeat quicken. Mako pushed forward and captured Yugi's lips. There was a spark and Mako's body changed his now human and naked body came up on shore.

"I'm human! I can't believe it!" Mako said excited.

Yugi blushed as he stared at Mako's naked body. Mako couldn't believe it, he found his true love. He looked at Yugi and smiled at him. "Yugi, you…you are my true love." Mako said and hugged the boy. Yugi blushed as Mako's naked body pressed against him.

Mako found himself staring at Yugi's wet body, his wet clothes clung to him like a second skin, and with Mako's body effecting him Yugi had gotten aroused. Mako licked his lips and felt his own manhood start to get hard.

"Yugi, my destined love." Mako purred and kissed the boy again this time his tongue traced the boy's lips. Yugi gasped and Mako slipped his tongue into his mouth. Yugi's head was spinning he was having his first kiss with a mermaid who had saved his life. 'This must be a dream I hit my head on deck and I'm now having a dream from the concussion.'

Mako peeled off Yugi's shirt breaking the kiss for only a moment before kissing him again. Yugi's nipples got hard from the chill in the air, Mako slid his hands up Yugi's body to caress the boy's nipples he rubbed them between his fingers and Yugi moaned into his mouth.

Hearing Yugi moan was better then the most skilled mermaid's voice. It sent feelings of desire and lust through him. As a mermaid he had never felt such things, mermaids had an interest in beautiful things but this feeling it was so much more.

Mako ground his arousal against Yugi's body, his thick 11 inch cock slid along the growing bulge of his destined one. Mako laid Yugi down on the ground and quickly removed the boys shoes and socks. Yugi was in a daze but he still found some sense to touch the sexy man on top of him. He traced Mako's muscles and heard the surprised gasp of pleasure. Mako didn't stop his mission of divesting Yugi of his clothes in fact his touch spurred him on wanting more skin to skin contact.

Yugi's pants were peeled off his body and his hard cock sprang up already wet with pre cum. Mako licked his lips and slid his cock along side Yugi's cock and frotted with his soon to be mate. The males moaned and Yugi bucked against him, moving his hips faster against Mako.

Mako groaned as pleasure coursed through him, the friction was so good. "Mako I'm gonna cum!" Yugi moaned and much to the boy's dismay Mako stopped the pleasurable friction and pulled away. "Mako?"

Yugi looked down just in time to see Mako slide down his body and come face to face with his cock. Mako looked up at Yugi and gave him a smirk, before he took Yugi's cock into his mouth and began sucking it. Yugi was so close to the edge it only took a few sucks to bring him to release. Yugi moaned Mako's name as he came and the former merman happily gulped down his essence. The taste was a bit salty but to Mako it was delicious.

Mako pulled off Yugi's soft cock with a pop and he stared at the pleasured face of his beloved. Yugi was flushed and panting, his body was trembling from the aftermath of his release. Mako spread Yugi's legs and then spread his cheeks exposing his tight pucker. Mako licked Yugi's hole and gained a surprised gasp, Mako pushed his tongue deep into Yugi's ass; pushing past the tight ring of muscle and Yugi cried out in pleasure.

The former merman thrust his tongue in and out of Yugi's tight hole loving each cry and whimper Yugi made. He gave his tongue one last wiggle in Yugi's hole. When he pulled back he was happy to see Yugi was hard again. Mako spat into his hand and used it to lube his thick cock. He pressed the tip of his cock at Yugi's wet hole.

"Mako…go slow…first time…" Yugi panted out, and Mako's heart skipped a beat and he began to sweat. 'His first time…my first time…our first time!' Mako kissed Yugi as he pushed his cock into Yugi's body. He went slowly giving Yugi time to adjust and he swallowed each moan. The pain Yugi felt made him realize this wasn't a dream but the pleasure made him not care.

It took a few minutes but Mako soon was fully seated inside Yugi's body. Yugi shuddered tightening around Mako's thick cock. Mako moaned and had to keep himself from cumming into Yugi's tight heat. Mako pulled back to the tip only to snap his hips forward. Yugi arched his back and cried out in pleasure as he was filled once again.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Mako's neck and held him tight as the merman thrust into him again and again; Mako reached between their bodies and began pumping Yugi's cock, he was not gonna last much longer so he wanted to bring his lover over the edge with him.

Mako moaned Yugi's name as he gave one final thrust and came hard. His cock hit Yugi's sweet spot dead on and as he came, each spurt hit the bundle of nerves driving Yugi over the edge. Yugi's cum splashed between their bodies.

After two powerful orgasms Yugi couldn't think anymore, but he could feel. He felt Mako pull out along with his cum drizzling out of his twitching hole. Mako kissed Yugi's neck again and again and began cleaning Yugi with his tongue.

Yugi fell into a blissful slumber feeling his lover pull into a warm embrace.

In the morning Yugi felt pleasantly sore and felt his love nuzzling his hair. Yugi turned around and kissed Mako on the lips waking his merman up.

"Hmm Yugi!" Mako purred before kissing back.

Yugi had a lot to explain to Mako, he told him that he was going to a card tournament to win money for his grandpa, it was lucky that the island Mako carried him to was the one the tournament was being held on. Mako wanted to help but first they needed to find him some pants. Yugi got dressed and Mako knocked out one of Pegasus's guards and they stripped him and Mako finally had some pants.

"Yugi I love you I will always be by your side."

"I love you to Mako, I'm so happy you saved my life it was like fate." The two kissed one more time before going to find Yugi's friends. The secret of Mako's past would remain a mystery. To the world he was Mako Tsunami fisherman and duelist. His friends accepted him into the group and even their relationship there was a little trouble when Mako tried to kick Weevil's ass but other than that.

Mako never had the desire to return to the sea, Yugi was his world and he'd never leave him.

End


End file.
